The present invention relates to an apparatus for the continuous filling of flexible bags or pouches with a perfusion liquid from a source of such liquid, the apparatus including means for regulating the flow rate of the perfusion liquid coming from the reservoir, as a function of the liquid's level in the reservoir.
There is already known an apparatus of the type described above. In that known apparatus, which is mechanical in nature, the liquid level in the reservoir is maintained near a pre-set level, by means of a float that operates a valve or mechanism for closing the duct which feeds perfusion liquid to the reservoir.
The known apparatus however suffers several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the apparatus does not allow the bags or pouches to be filled with a precise volume of perfusion liquid, especially when that liquid is viscous. Using the known apparatus provides inefficacious when the perfusion liquid contains more than 50% dextrose.
Moreover, the known mechanical device generates solid particles in the perfusion liquid, which may reach sizes that exceed those acceptable in the pharmaceutical field.
Furthermore, the volumes of perfusion liquid introduced into the bags or pouches may vary by as much as approximately 10% of the required volumes when the known mechanical apparatus is used.
The present invention remedies these drawbacks.